Project Prime BRPG
To play Project Prime Basilicus RPG, you will need to create a character. This will be your playing piece in the game and your main character in the story. Although you will get to customize the character's profile however you wish, you are ultimately limited to what the Game Master need or wants for his or her story. Following is a step by step process on creating a character appropriate for game play. Character Statistics You must first determine what your character's Faculties are, as these are the core values that are used in game play to determine if your character's actions or successful or not. The Faculties will then determine basic traits about your character. In Project RPG this varies greatly by species. So before you do anything else, choose a species and then follow the instructions from there. *Helics *Highlords *Kelosians Origin, Education, and Career Path This section is broken down by location, because various education models, skill sets, and career paths are dependent upon the character's origin and species. You are able to choose aspects of different locations if your character has spent any amount of time in those locations. These sections assume the character is from and stayed in a particular location, but this can be adapted to whatever your particular character's needs are. Each career path as a “year cost”, meaning how many years is added to your character's age for being at that particular level within the career path. If your character is in multiple locations, your background must include time spent at that location at least the duration of the year cost. *Kelos System Physical Characteristics and Ethnicity Describe your character's physical characteristics. Mention their age, height, weight, hair color, eye color, skin color, ethnicity, and overall appearance. Discuss also their sense of style, fashion, physical presence, and hygiene. Keep this in terms of your character's species. Family When crafting your character's family, you must first decide what your current relationship with your mother and father is. It is common for families to be split up somewhere along the way. Note that this may differ depending upon the species, check the BRPG article associated with the species for specifications. Determine the following: *Are both parents still in the household? *If one or both parents left the household, are they estranged or dead? *If one or both parents are estranged, why? *How old are your character's parents? *Does your character have a good relationship with his or her parent(s), why or why not? *What are the sociological, political, and/or religious views of the parent(s)? *Do these views differ from your character? Are their conflicts as a result of differences? Next, you will need to consider the status of your character's siblings. *How many siblings does your character have? *What is the gender of your character's siblings? *What are the ages of your character's siblings? *Are all of the siblings still in the household? *If one or more siblings left the household, are they on their own in good standing, or estranged? Why? *What are the sociological, political, and/or religious views of the sibling(s)? *Do these views differ from your character? Are their conflicts as a result of differences? Now that you have established everyone's basic status and relationship with each other, work out some of the finer details of your family's history. *What is the family's socio-economic status? *Where does the family live? *Aside from your character's biological family, has he or she married into another family? If so, what is the status of that family? *Does your character live a way from the family? Why or why not? *Generally, how does your character perceive his or her family? Education Skills should stem from education and training and so when creating a character, the skills received are directly related to the character's education and/or training. All skills are ultimately dependent on a character's Faculties. Basic Skills are actions that any character can do, without a prerequisite or criteria. Specialization Skills are available only to those who have fulfilled any applicable skill prerequisite or species criteria and they support existing Basic Skills when used. Advanced Skills also have prerequisites and/or species criteria, but they are used independent of their supporting skills on a different difficulty level. All skills, despite their prerequisites, function the same. They are bonuses to a ten-sided die roll. When a character wants to use a skill, the player must roll the die and add the applicable skill bonus and then compare the value to an opposing die roll. Sometimes a skill will oppose other player characters or non-player characters, while other skills are rolled against the difficulty of the task, given certain situations. The Game Master may also need to modify your resulting value based on the circumstances in which you are using the skill. Whatever net value is the highest wins the result, or if the results are tied nothing happens and/or the skill fails. Skills advance in three ways: successes, tutoring, and schooling. Bonuses for individual skills increase when you succeed in using the skill or practice/study the skill, when someone who is better at the skill than you teaches you the skill or when you take a formal class on the skill. The variables involved in how much or how quickly a skill increases is dependent on the individual skill. Skills are given to new characters in two ways: through a character's education and his or her career path. Both of these are entirely up to the player and the character's background will clearly call for an education level and career path. Many career paths have education prerequisites, so when choosing an education, in this step, be certain it will support the type of character you want, while at the same time is realistic to the character's background. Ultimately, these decisions are up to the Game Master, so choose something feasible to avoid having something be chosen for you. Family has a lot to do with a character's education, contributing to higher education's affordability and the quality of schools in various socio-economic demographics, but it is really in the psyche of a character how far he or she will go in the education system. Some characters aren't interested in formal education and are content to learn from the streets or from a trade, whereas others aspire for master's degrees and doctorates. Some choose military paths while others prefer economic paths. Choosing your character's education will completely shape who that person is and what his or skill sets will be like. If you want an educated and smart sophisticate, then your skills will reflect that, but if you want a goon, education will be nominal. You've determined where your family is from and that is likely where you went to school. If your character made it to higher education, explain how it was accomplished and where he or she went. Describe your character's experiences at his or her school or during post high-school training/work experience: *Was the education completed? *What were some pivotal life changes during this time? *With whom were your character's friends? Are they still in touch? *Where did your character work during this period? *How did he or she do in school or training? *Does your character have professional contacts from this period? *Is your character currently still in school? Why? The skills from your character's background and education can be found in the article(s) about the locations your character lived in. Be sure to check the Star System, Planet and City for all skills awarded to your character as a result of background. Career Path Career Paths are a character's core set of experiences and abilities specific to an occupation and/or lifestyle. The concept driving the Career Path system is that as long as a character fulfills the requirement, they can have the career path and all of its benefits. Most notably, the requirements could be a selection of knowledge given as a result of the education in their background, other Career Paths, Faculties, their age, and how old the player wants the character to be. Each Career Path has a "year" cost, meaning that if that path is chosen those years are added to the character's age. Career Paths are generally specified as a result of where your character lives and the character's species. Consult locations for Career Path options. Career Paths will award a character skills, money, and property. Category:BRPG